


Past Mistakes

by damsevendemigods



Series: *Young Justice/Arrowverse Crossover [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: "You have failed this city", Barry Allen gets dragged for Flashpoint yet again, Gen, and Oliver Queen isn't that innocent, wow this got a little angsty for a sec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9780776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damsevendemigods/pseuds/damsevendemigods
Summary: Batman finds out about Green Arrow's past in Star City, way back when it was still called Starling City, and before the Glades were destroyed. He shows the League, and while everyone is shocked, Flash has a different reaction... One that leads to Oliver casually mentioning a certain event that Barry just isn't so proud of.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In Arrow, Oliver killed a lot of people and I decided that should probably be mentioned, considering that the League's number one rule is "DON'T KILL". Also, Barry getting dragged for Flashpoint is one of my favorite things. So I mixed both of those into one fic. 
> 
> Takes place a few days after 'Hostage or Hero?'. Actually, all of these events I'm gonna write about happen soon after that. 
> 
> Didn't mean for this to be a little angsty, but it happened anyway. 
> 
> OH yeah! So, most of these fics will actually be focused on the Young Justice team, but some might be more focused around the Justice League itself because Barry and Oliver ARE the main characters of Flash & Arrow, and them being part of the League is kind of important to this. Trust me, there will be more YJ, but not now. 
> 
> I don't have as much practice writing pretty much any of the Justice League members, so this is a shot in the dark. It's all meant for fun, though, so why not write it?
> 
> Hope you enjoy.   
> ~ Etta

After the mess with Thea Queen's kidnapping, Batman had decided to look into this "Malcolm Merlyn" person. Bruce knew Oliver had a sister (he wasn't a detective for nothing), but nowhere had it said anything about her father being someone other than Oliver's. He remembered meeting Merlyn before, when he was a kid. The guy didn't seem half bad then, but of course things change, and they had. If Thea had been telling the truth, it meant Malcolm Merlyn really was an enemy of Ra's al Ghul, and Batman knew all about Ra's. But if Merlyn was his enemy, why hadn't Ra's gone after him before now? 

It took a lot of hacking, but eventually Bruce found a source that might be able to give him some answers: a case file from the Star City Police Department, titled, "Earthquake". He took a closer look, and he didn't like what he read- and when that file led to one that talked about a mysterious archer in a green hood... Well, it definitely didn't lighten his mood.

The next week, there was a meeting for the League. One of the topics they needed to talk about was the League of Shadows making another appearance, and Batman took that chance to show the League what he had found. 

He put up the news article from the first night the "Hood" appeared in Star City. Everyone looked at Oliver, shocked that he could've done something like this. 

Then Flash laughed. 

"Barry, what could you possible think is FUNNY about one of your friends killing someone?" Wonder Woman almost yelled. 

Barry stopped laughing, but still had a smirk on his face. "You act like that's the only person he's killed! Mr. You Have Failed This City was freakin Ra's al Ghul for about a month, he's in no way innocent! In fact, even though he said he stopped killing people he actually killed Damien Da-" Oliver cut him off, saying, "Barry, you shut your damn mouth or I swear to God I'll-" "You'll what? Kill me? Not like you haven't tried, did you guys know once he shot me with arrows!" Barry's smirk quickly disappeared when Oliver opened his mouth again. "I'll tell them about Flashpoint." 

Barry, for once in his life, was quiet. Then, "You can't- you don't- Ollie! Flashpoint is different and you know it!" He yelled. 

"How is my ending those mens' lives any different from you erasing Baby Sara from existence? Or making it so Dante died? Or ruining Iris' relationship with her father, all just because of your selfish need to keep your parents alive?" Oliver ranted. The League's presence had been all but forgotten. "Oliver, I-" Oliver shook his head. "I'm going back to Star. Don't follow me." He stormed out of the room.

"Flash?" Superman said after a few minutes. "What is... Flashpoint?" 

Barry stared into space for a second, then shook his head. "A dumb mistake. I have to go." With that, the scarlet speedster disappeared from the room. 

Black Canary shook her head. "It's times like these when I'm glad I was dead during that mess." She walked out too. 

Batman ended up cancelling the meeting. 

No one ever found out what Flashpoint was, or what had happened. 

(Oh, and yes, Barry and Oliver did make up.)


End file.
